Marukaite Chikyuu (Holy Roman Empire)
Marukaite Chikyuu (まるかいて地球 神聖ローマ版 Maru kaite Chikyū Shinsei Rōma-ban, lit. "Draw a circle (it's the) Earth - Holy Roman Empire Edition") is the ending theme for the anime series Hetalia: Axis Powers. This alternate version of the song was rewritten to reflect the life and culture in the Holy Roman Empire. It is sung by Jun Konno in the voice of Holy Roman Empire. Lyrics Kanji= おいおいVati　あの子が好きさ おいおいMutti　聞いてよMutti あの子がくれたデッキブラシは 何よりの宝物なんだ まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 神聖ローマさ まるかいて地球 ジッとみて地球 ひょっとして地球 神聖ローマさ ああ　一筆で 見える素晴らしい世界 色んな人が出入りする 俺の家 「お、おい、イタリア」 「真剣に俺とローマ帝国にならないか」 まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 神聖ローマさ まるかいて地球 嬉しくって地球 転げまわって地球　 神聖ローマさ ああ　思いだす あの子と過ごした時間 まずいご飯食べさせて ごめんな 「追いかけると逃げる癖に」 「俺が逃げると追っかけて」 「そんなあの子を　９００年代からずっと好きだった」 そうだよVati　嘘じゃないんだ なぁなぁMutti　聞いてよMutti あの子がくれたデッキブラシは 何よりの宝物なんだ 「イタリア、好きだ！」 「好きだ！」 「どうしようもなく…好きなんだ…」 まるかいて地球 切なくて地球 会いたいよ地球 神聖ローマさ ああ　思う程 光輝く世界 戦いが終わるまでの　辛抱さ ああ　忘れない あの子の手の温もり 何年たっても世界一大好きさ |-| Romaji= Oi oi Vati ano ko ga suki sa Oi oi Mutti kiite yo Mutti Ano ko ga kureta DEKKI BURASHI wa Naniyori no takaramono nanda Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Shinsei Rooma sa Marukaite chikyuu Jitto mite chikyuu Hyotto shite chikyuu Shinsei Rooma sa Aa hitofude de Mieru subarashii sekai Iron'na hito ga deiri suru Ore no ie "O-oi, Italia, Shinken ni ore to Rooma Teikoku ni naranai ka?" Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Shinsei Rooma sa Marukaite chikyuu Ureshikutte chikyuu Koroge mawatte chikyuu Shinsei Rooma sa Aa omoidasu Ano ko to sugoshita jikan Mazui gohan tabesasete Gomen na "Oikakeru to nigeru kuse ni Ore ga nigeru to okkakete Sonna ano ko wo 900 nendai kara zutto suki datta" Sou da yo Vati uso ja nainda Naa naa Mutti kiite yo Mutti Ano ko ga kureta DEKKI BURASHI wa Naniyori no takaramono nanda "Italia, suki da! Suki da! Doushiyou mo naku... suki nanda..." Marukaite chikyuu Setsunakute chikyuu Aitai yo chikyuu Shinsei Rooma sa Aa omou hodo Hikari kagayaku sekai Tatakai ga owaru made no Shinbou sa Aa wasurenai Ano ko no te no nukumori Nannen tatte mo sekaiichi Daisuki sa |-| English= Oi oi, Vati,father I love that child Oi oi, Mutti,mother listen to this, Mutti The deck brush that child gave to me Is the thing I treasure most Draw a circle, that's the earth Draw a circle, that's the earth Draw a circle, that's the earth I'm the Holy Roman Empire Draw a circle, that's the earth Take a good stare at the earth Could it be the earth? I'm the Holy Roman Empire Aah, with just a stroke of a paintbrush A wonderful world can be seen All kinds of people come and go From my house "O-Oi, Italy... Won't you join me and become the Roman Empire?" Draw a circle, that's the earth Draw a circle, that's the earth Draw a circle, that's the earth I'm the Holy Roman Empire Draw a circle, that's the earth The happy earth The spinning, tumbling earth I'm the Holy Roman Empire Aah, I remember The time I spent together with that child Sorry I made you eat That bad food "Even though you run away when I follow, You follow me when I run away I've always loved that child since the 900's" That's right, Vati, I'm not lying Naa naa, Mutti, listen to this, Mutti The deck brush that child gave to me Is the thing I treasure most "Italy, I love you! I love you! No matter what...I love you..." Draw a circle, that's the earth The sorrowful earth The 'I want to see you', earth I'm the Holy Roman Empire Aah, a world that shines further with light The more I think about it Until the fighting's over, I'll endure Aah, I'll never forget The warmth of that child's hand No matter how many years pass, of all the world, I love you the most Album This song was released on October 23, 2009, on the DVD which came with the fifth volume, Hetalia: Axis Powers Vol. 5 Limited Edition DVD. Also on the DVD is Chibitalia's version of Marukaite Chikyuu. This song is also the eleventh track on the album Hetalia: Axis Powers: Marukaite Best, which was released on August 10, 2012. Category:Music Category:Media Category:Songs Category:Marukaite Chikyuu